Effortless
by Sari R
Summary: A really cute couple that deserves to be together comes together.   Comments are appreciated. Thank you


_**Dakishimetainoni**_

Your purple eyes stare deeply into my brown ones.

Are you looking into my soul?

Can you touch it?

I feel you in such a way that my skin burns

And I'm left breathless

Your skin is soft and your tongue is moist

I feel you and I cant explain the pleasure.

I was frighten, but how could I be so scared! It was completely irrational. Yet here I was wrapped in the fetal position inside one of the many closets at Ouran sobbing uncontrollably. My heart pounded, my legs and arms felt weak. Such a fright seemed so irrational, senseless, ridiculous! I begged my insides to muster up the courage and strength to leave, to stand up and go home already. It was useless, all my self motivation seemed to be eclipse by the terror that I felt. I would have to wait it out.

Slowly it passed the rain slowed and was replaced by the lovely unmistakable sound of Tamaki's tender fingers running down the pianos precise keys . How did I know it was him? Well simple who else would be in music room 3 after hours?

Yet, it was much more than that, nobody put quite as much feeling into their art like Tamaki, he played softly, gently, almost like he was charming the music right out of the instrument. I listened for a minute and the tears came. I no longer cried out of fear, the rain had slowed and the thunder and lighting had all but disappeared. I cried because of the enticing melody that reflected the beauty of its creator.

I had been struggling with these feelings for a very long time, yet had become really aware of them when I thought I would lose him. Since that day I had realized how much Tamaki meant to me. A part deep inside me had always been aware of these buried feelings and yet when I heard him play like this it was undeniable. I knew that if I had the opportunity to choose, I would choose Tamaki a thousand times.

I cracked the closet door to get a better look. There he was slick and elegant as always. Although I would never admit it to him he really was a prince, that soft voice his gentle-man like good looks, truly regal. I opened the door a little more and he looked up at me, despite the tears I tried to smile up at him.. "Haruhi" he said softly "did you spend the storm here by yourself?" he was worried. "Yeah sempai" I tried to laugh back "this one dint last long"

He stood up. "Oh Haruhi, sweetie, you don't have to hide anything from me! Let me dry your tears." he pulled out his handkerchief. Slowly he started to walk toward me and I felt myself freeze, the world seemed at a stand still as he gently dapped underneath my eyes. I could do nothing but stare at those violet eyes, those eyes full of concern honest and true care.

"Thank you Tamaki" I whispered. He smiled down at me that gentle happy smile that closed those purple eyes. "Come Haruhi, I shall play you the song that was inspired by none other that you" I smiled up at him hoping that the scarlet on my face was not as noticeable to him as it was to me.

The music which followed flowed from his graceful fingers in such a way that I felt the tears start to roll down my cheek. It was incredible, I was not worthy of the praise which he bestowed on me, by no means could this masterful song be inspired by me.

I took a deep breath to try and take it all in. The beauty of the whole thing left me without words. The melody was a deep ocean on a calm day, a red rose in green spring, a river which flowed smoothly down a soft landscape, yet it blazed like a red hot fire and became as sweet as pink sugar. The music stopped and the silence was piercing.

My eyes were closed but I felt him, he put his arm around me. I had laid my head on his shoulder without realizing, it felt natural, it felt right, effortless. He laid his head on mine. "Haruhi, there's something I have been struggling with."

I lifted my head to face him, he turned his body to face me. His eyes were a soft purple flame full of intensity, I saw my reflection, a look of pure curiosity and unyielding hope. I blushed at our closeness, we had to move but an inch and my secret fantasy would become a reality. He blushed too when he saw my blush, leaning away in a self conscious act.

Suddenly, too sudden to be expected, he leaned toward me again filled with fire and courage and desire. He paused before kissing me, not even an inch away.

"May I kiss you?" I felt the tickle of his whisper, his warm breath on my lips, and youthful lust took over. I kissed him and he kissed me and it was like nothing else mattered. Tamaki and his lips were the only thing in the world. I wanted to be engulfed by his sweet scent and the softness of his skin. Was this paradise? A pair of soft lips and a moist tongue which kissed in such a way that it was beyond words?

It ended too soon, but we knew what words could not explain. That we loved each other and that was all that mattered. I felt as if I could take on the world, and yet I dint have to because he held me safely in his arms. I was home, this is where I had belonged all along, and this is where I hoped to live for the rest of my life.

"You know what this means don't you?" Tamaki whispered, and I looked up at those beautiful purple eyes that I loved so much. "You in all you cuteness are mine" I smiled "And you Tamaki Suoh in all your princeliness, are mine" He embraced me a little tighter reassuring my words, and I knew that this perfect moment could last forever.


End file.
